


Sola Fide

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L получает от Мисоры Наоми подсказку, благодаря которой в деле Киры появляется подозреваемый и расследование близится к завершению. Но в этой слепой реальности ему и Лайту Ягами еще придется поломать голову в безумной игре.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sola Fide

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sola Fide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/87581) by [Serria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serria/pseuds/Serria). 



> Переведено совместно с [Профессор Блэк-Снейп](http://ficbook.net/authors/%D0%9F%D1%80%D0%BE%D1%84%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%81%D0%BE%D1%80+%D0%91%D0%BB%D1%8D%D0%BA-%D0%A1%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BF) на ФБ-2013 для команды Death Note.  
> Бета: Suirioku.

_Post tenebras spero lucem._

— Ягами-кун, — искаженный металлический голос заполняет комнату. — Пора начать говорить, ты так не считаешь?

Лайту неизвестно, где он находится: ни место, ни даже как выглядит комната, поскольку его глаза скрыты повязкой — уже, вероятно, в течение нескольких дней. Смирительная рубашка не дает пошевелиться, а вертикальный аппарат, к которому он привязан, вынуждает стоять и ограничивает в движениях. _Он_ сказал, что это всего лишь меры предосторожности, но настоящая причина подобных действий была достаточно очевидной, даже учитывая полную неспособность Лайта здраво рассуждать в теперешнем состоянии: с самого начала заключения ему не дозволено было есть, пить и спать. Мыслить связно получается с трудом: голова затуманена сонливостью и апатией.

В последнее время становится все сложнее ясно осознавать происходящее, и единственное, что Лайт знает точно — с начала заключения это мучает его сильнее всего — он арестован по подозрению в том, что он Кира.

— Ягами-кун, — голос звучит твердо, даже несмотря на компьютерное искажение. — В сложившейся ситуации твое молчание — не более чем мазохизм.

Дернувшись в кожаных ремнях, Лайт лишь крепче сжимает губы. Когда похитители только привезли его сюда («ФБР, скорее всего, — отстраненно думает он, — хоть от тех агентов я и избавился, японская полиция никогда не пошла бы на такое, пока отец во главе»), Лайт рьяно отрицал свою вину. Он произнес пылкую речь о нарушении прав человека, говорил, что немедленно требует адвоката. «Это незаконно», — рьяно убеждал он себя и своего похитителя. Это должно быть незаконно, и, раз уж его захватили люди, имеющие отношение к Интерполу, они не могли нарушать закон в течение столького времени — даже если дело касалось Киры.

Но скоро Лайт понял, что в месте, где он находится, может произойти все, что угодно, и об этом не узнает никто, кто мог бы помешать.

Теперь он больше не может позволить себе говорить. Его разум замутнен, и Лайту страшно, что он скажет лишнее, если откроет рот. Положение становится опасным — в точности как _он_ того хотел. Отчаянная надежда на милосердие соперничает лишь с отчаянным желанием избежать казни, и это — угроза, о которой Лайт должен постоянно себе напоминать. Он ни за что не позволит себе проговориться.

L пообещал казнить его еще в самом начале их схватки, и у Лайта есть все причины верить, что это обещание будет исполнено.

Однако, согласно его расчетам, сейчас L бессилен. У него нет ничего, кроме теории и подозреваемого, и хоть механический голос и утверждает, что ему уже все известно, что Лайт — не может не быть Кирой и лучше сразу согласиться на сотрудничество, сам Лайт уверен, что доказательств нет. У L нет ничего, кроме, в лучшем случае, нескольких разрозненных улик. L не может приговорить его к смерти — в этом сомнений нет, поскольку детективу нужно не признание. Он хочет узнать способ убийства.

Не зная о Тетради, L не сможет победить.

— Ягами-кун, времени у меня полно, — говорит компьютерный голос. — Это должно свидетельствовать о том, насколько серьезно я настроен передать тебя в руки правосудия.

Лайт наклоняет голову назад, пытаясь расслабиться и найти более удобную позу, но что бы он ни делал, кожаный ремень на шее беспощадно впивается в подбородок. Лайт все еще пытается не обращать внимания на дискомфорт и сберечь силы. 

— Эй, тебе тут не скучно? — веселый голос Рюука раздается прямо перед ним. — Мне не очень нравится, что здесь нет яблок, зато я узнаю о людях так много интересного. Например...

Немного поколебавшись, Лайт поднимает голову, хоть и не может видеть, чем занят шинигами. Сперва ничего не происходит, а затем когтистый палец неожиданно проходит прямо через повязку и царапает верхнее веко. От неожиданности Лайт шипит и мотает головой, чтобы уйти от прикосновения, и борется с искушением выругаться: камеры наверняка направлены на него. Шинигами сдается без боя.

— Теперь я знаю, что ты держишь глаза открытыми, хоть и не можешь видеть. В чем смысл?

— Ты, наверное, устал, — продолжает L. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Расскажи мне.

— Что ты теперь будешь делать, Лайт?

Голоса не замолкают, и невыносимо хочется закричать, чтобы они заткнулись. Но Лайт не пророняет ни слова, лишь сжимает треснувшие губы так сильно, что сухая кожа увлажняется каплями крови. Он не может видеть лиц собеседников, и все вокруг перемешивается в круговорот звенящей пустоты, сводит с ума; не может думать, а думать ему необходимо. И больше всего на свете ему нужно знать, о чем думает L.

***

Когда Мисора Наоми связалась с ним, L не воспринял ее всерьез. Отвечать на звонки напрямую было не в его стиле: обычно этим занимался Ватари из-за соображений безопасности, а в расследовании дела Киры L и вовсе предпочитал, чтобы звонки были адресованы японской полиции. Но эта женщина настаивала на разговоре лично с L: если он знает ее имя, то позволит ей говорить. После недолгих размышлений он вспомнил, что Мисора была отличным агентом ФБР и работала под его руководством в деле в Лос-Анджелесе несколько лет назад. Мисора утверждала, что у нее есть важная информация насчет дела Киры, и, положившись на ее рассудительность, L поговорил с ней напрямую через непрослеживаемый телефон, искажающий голос.

Телефонный разговор, продлившийся всего три с половиной минуты, стал переломным моментом в деле Киры.

Недавно были убиты двенадцать агентов ФБР. Все они прибыли в Японию для слежки за полицейскими, подозреваемыми в том, что они могут быть связаны с Кирой. Мисора приехала в Токио со своим женихом, агентом ФБР по имени Рей Пенбер. Перед смертью он попал в угнанный автобус. В Токио подобное происходит довольно часто, но — что было весьма странно — у стрелявшего, видимо, начались галлюцинации, и он выбежал из автобуса, был сбит машиной и умер на месте. Обстоятельства сложились весьма удачно для Рея Пенбера: он не хотел бы разоблачить себя, выхватив пистолет и обезвредив преступника самостоятельно. Но Пенбер упомянул в разговоре со своей невестой, что показал свое удостоверение кому-то в автобусе. Вскоре он и остальные агенты умерли от сердечных приступов.

Это привело Мисору к выводу, что Кира не только был в том автобусе, но и был тем самым человеком, которому ее жених показал удостоверение. Смерть угонщика — тоже дело рук Киры, и это доказывает, что Кира может убивать не только сердечными приступами.

Это доказало, что Кира связан с японской полицией. Кирой мог быть только тот человек, за кем Пенбер следил в этот день: семнадцатилетний выпускник старшей школы Лайт Ягами, сын заместителя начальника Соичиро Ягами. L уже давно охарактеризовал Киру как подростка, у которого слишком много свободного времени, и как только он узнал о необычайной одаренности и гениальности Лайта, то тут же собрал тайную группу, чтобы незаметно арестовать того по дороге в школу и доставить сюда.

У L больше не осталось сомнений. Он не отводит глаз от мониторов и оставляет микрофон лишь в самых крайних случаях: когда ему нужно кинуть в свой кофе очередной кубик сахара. Лайту не позволяют спать, но и L бодрствует вместе с ним: о многом необходимо поразмыслить, не следует отвлекаться на такую мелочь, как сон.

— Я вернулся, — раздается за спиной голос Ватари. — Что-нибудь случилось?

— Ничего достойного упоминания, — L не отводит взгляд. — Ты завершил приготовления?

— Все улажено. Когда мы приступим?

L наблюдает, как заключенный измученно дергается в ремнях, и отвечает:

— Немедленно.

***

Лайт понимает, что спал, только когда открывает глаза.

После пробуждения его сознание проясняется. Головная боль от депривации сна прошла, но новая реальность кажется ужасающей. Он лежит на земле, абсолютно свободный. Хоть это и большое облегчение — чувствовать свои руки и ноги не стянутыми веревками и не сведенными судорогой, его не покидает все нарастающее беспокойство: что-то не так. L не из тех, кто способен проявить милосердие, — напротив, он будет стоять на своем, пока не добьется желаемого.

Тех слов сладкой капитуляции.

Сладкая капитуляция — это Тетрадь Смерти. Подписанное признание, раз и навсегда.

Лайт садится и трет веки, впервые за несколько дней получив возможность видеть. Спустя несколько минут его глаза привыкают к ярко освещенной камере. Когда зрение полностью восстанавливается, он замечает кое-что еще: стакан с прозрачной жидкостью — с водой, как он надеется, — и поднос с едой.

С трудом поднявшись на колени, он подползает ближе к невозможному чуду и судорожно хватается за стакан. Теперь, когда сон не является первостепенной потребностью, Лайт ощущает сухость в горле и жадно опустошает стакан. Только после того, как вода смачивает его треснувшие губы, он поражается своей глупости: в жидкость могли подмешать что угодно. Но чуть позже, уничтожая буханку хлеба, Лайт приходит к выводу, что это маловероятно: у L достаточно власти, чтобы накачать его наркотиками, не прибегая к обману.

Когда на подносе не остается ни крошки, Лайт отползает обратно к стене и вновь задается вопросом, не повел ли он себя слишком опрометчиво: ведь очевидно, что L что-то задумал.

Проходит не так уж много времени, и щелкает замок на двери. От мрачного предчувствия по позвоночнику проходит дрожь, и Лайт весь напрягается, поднимаясь на дрожащие ноги. Что бы его ни ожидало, по крайней мере, он будет стоять, сохраняя хотя бы остатки гордости.

То, что происходит дальше, напоминает глупую сцену из книг. Вошедший мужчина на голову выше Лайта и весит как минимум в два раза больше. Мускулы на его руках величиной с торс Лайта, и выглядит он весьма устрашающе: это заметно по небритому, улыбчивому лицу с желтыми зубами.

Это L?

— Ягами-кун, познакомься с Джозефом Андерсоном, — голос L доносится через внутреннюю связь, опровергая это предположение. — Пять лет назад он был арестован в Техасе за убийство своей жены и ее любовника. Суд приговорил его к казни через смертельную инъекцию. Исполнение приговора было назначено на сегодня, но он согласился принять участие в нашем допросе в обмен на отсрочку приговора.

При взгляде на приближающегося мужчину у Лайта пересыхает во рту. Он сглатывает, но слюна по вкусу напоминает песок.

— Не хочешь разговаривать, хорошо. Я буду говорить за тебя, и вместе мы придем к компромиссу. Джозефу Андерсону дали указание убить тебя. Поскольку тебя все равно приговорят к смертной казни, ничего страшного, если ему это удастся.

В панике Лайт отходит назад, пока не оказывается зажатым в угол камеры. Дальше отступать некуда.

— Судя по молчанию, свою жизнь ты ценишь. Интересно, ты успеешь убить его первым?

Значит, вот в чем дело.

Д-Ж-О-З-Е-Ф-А-Н-Д-Е-Р-С-О-Н. Простое английское имя, Лайт может с легкостью его написать — но без Тетради Смерти он не сможет вынести приговор. Ему удалось скрыть от L эту информацию, и детектив не знает, что оружие — не человеческие возможности, а тетрадь, и Лайт не может забирать чужие жизни, лишь пожелав этого. И чем меньше L знает, чем дольше он оставит своего пленника в живых.

По крайней мере, так он думал. Теперь же его сердце бьется в безумном темпе, и Лайт понимает, что вполне может умереть здесь и сейчас.

Сильный здоровяк подходит к нему и ухмыляется, испуская гнилое дыхание.

— Ну здравствуй, солнышко, — медленно говорит он на английском.

Лайт не теряет времени и поднимает колено, рассчитывая ударить нападавшего в пах. Слабое место, а он читал в книгах, что, если не имеешь преимущества над противником в весовой категории, надо бить по слабым местам: глаза, суставы — все, что быстро вызывает боль.

Но мужчина предвидел его движение, словно постоянно ввязывался в драки в тюрьме. Скорее всего, так и было. Он с легкостью перехватывает ногу, и избиение начинается.

«Джозеф не спешит», — слабо отмечает Лайт. Он пытается причинить как можно больше боли, скручивая, дергая и нанося удары, пока голова Лайта не превращается в кровавое месиво. Лайт бьется в конвульсиях, и его вот-вот вырвет, но ничего не выходит, и рвота остается внутри, разъедая кислотой его горло. Вместо этого изо рта льется кровь, зуб шатается, а язык и губы кровоточат.

Когда тяжелый ботинок наступает на его ребра, Лайт наконец кричит хриплым и срывающимся голосом.

— L! Я не могу это сделать!

Лайт надеется, что это звучит достаточно неопределенно, чтобы не сойти за признание в случае, если позже придется все отрицать. В данный момент его больше всего волнует, существует ли вообще возможность для этого «позже».

— Тогда ты умрешь.

И кулак Джозефа врезается ему в лицо.

***

Будь Лайт в состоянии мыслить рационально, он бы мгновенно раскусил блеф. Очнувшись, он отстраненно думает, что уже умер и попал в небытие, как Рюук и обещал. Поскольку в теперешнем состоянии логичное мышление для него недоступно, Лайт не обращает внимания на повязку на глазах, лишающую его возможности видеть. Даже прикосновение ткани кажется отдаленным, словно он наблюдает за своим безжизненным телом со стороны.

О том, что он еще не умер, напоминает только боль.

Лайт лежит на чем-то, напоминающем матрас, но такой жесткий, что ушибы посылают жгучую волну боли вниз по спине. Все чешется. Лайт подносит руки к лицу и осознает, что они не привязаны к бокам смирительной рубашкой, тем не менее, их движения ограничены. «Наручники», — понимает он. Каждое запястье приковано к спинке кровати, лодыжки также зафиксированы внизу.

Раздается звук открывающейся двери.

Пара босых ног ступает все ближе. Лайт заставляет себя сесть, сжимает зубы, игнорируя боль, и поворачивает голову на звук. Сердцебиение учащается, и он тихо шепчет себе, что его не убьют. По крайней мере, пока. Намеренно или нет, его похититель дал это понять, и Лайт может использовать это в свою пользу. Вне зависимости от того, кто сейчас подходит к нему.

— Ягами-кун.

При звуке голоса Лайт вздрагивает. Его горло сжимается, на ладонях выступает пот. Этого не может быть... Низкий глухой голос, явно принадлежащий молодому человеку. Это же не может быть...

— Я L. Обычно я не встречаюсь с подозреваемыми лично, но согласно моим выводам, одного лишь звука голоса тебе не достаточно для убийства.

Лайт поворачивается на голос, слишком ошеломленный, чтобы вымолвить хоть слово. _L. Я L. Я L, а ты Кира, и вот мы наконец встретились._

— Хммм, — обладатель голоса явно принялся изучать его, почти осязаемо буравя взглядом. Глаза — у L ведь наверняка есть глаза — впиваются в Лайта, а он не может видеть. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Отлично, — еле выдавливает Лайт через пересохшее горло.

За этим следует удивленная пауза.

— Неужели? Выходит, мои предположения оказались неверны. Я предполагал, что ты будешь плохо себя чувствовать, после того, как тебя избили до потери сознания.

— Ты хотел лишь узнать, убью ли я его, — звонко произносит Лайт, пытаясь вернуть самообладание, которое враг хочет у него отнять. — Потому что больше всего на свете ты хочешь узнать способ убийства.

— Верно.

— Потому что грехи заслуживают наказания.

— Да.

— Но тебе так поступать можно.

— Ты лишь оправдываешь себя.

— Следовательно, ты признаешь, что такой же, как Кира.

— Следовательно, ты признаешь, что ты Кира.

— Нет... — Лайт сжимает кулаки и отворачивается, чувствуя дрожь во всем теле. Даже ничего не видя, он знает, что этот человек наблюдает за ним, изучает его поведение. Выглядит он сейчас наверняка кошмарно: для того чтобы понять, насколько его тело изувечено, даже зрение не нужно.

Только боги могут вынести смертность, а слабость — смертный грех.

— Знаешь, — неожиданно произносит безликий голос, словно в ответ на мысли Лайта. Неужели он что-то сказал вслух? — Я делаю это не из прихоти. Я бы предпочел твое сотрудничество — и не столько ради информации, сколько потому, что происходящее мне просто не нравится.

Лайт вздыхает.

— Никто не станет отрицать, что я объективен, если скажу, что у Киры есть полное право убить такого, как ты.

— Такого, как я? — в голосе звучит преувеличенное удивление. — Полагаю, тебе сейчас хочется меня убить, — добавляет L, надеясь выудить невольное признание.

— Ты преступник. Если тебе чего-то хочется, ты пойдешь на что угодно, чтобы это заполучить.

— Я не преступник, — парирует L. — Я действую в рамках закона.

— Это не в рамках закона.

— Я и есть закон, — на этих словах мужчина в один прыжок пересекает расстояние до кровати и садится рядом. Лайт лежит неподвижно, слушая его дыхание, доносящееся так близко.

L олицетворяет собой закон.

Даже с повязкой на глазах все внезапно кажется красным и расплывчатым. Запах его злейшего врага, человека, которого он никогда не видел, ощущается в воздухе. Кончики пальцев задевают его кожу, касаясь ушибов почти мягко, почти любопытно, и Лайта словно бьет током. L, этот L так близко, что чужие волосы касаются его щеки, и чужой голос бормочет в ухо:

— Ты...

Лайта бросает в жар. На мгновение он теряет дар речи.

Все, что было мертво в нем, возродилось, и это переполняет его — чувства, которым не подобрать названия ни на одном языке, — и затем взрывается, и Лайт смеется. Резкий звук мучительно выходит из легких, губы трескаются; он улыбается впервые с начала ареста.

— Да кем ты себя возомнил, L?

В этой паре один — революция, другой — Дьявол. Роль Бога может играть лишь один — тот, кто выйдет победителем. Лайт начинает понимать ход мыслей L и вырисовывает в темноте лицо.

Лицо, которое он клянется стереть, если только сможет найти способ увидеть его вслепую.

***

— Не думаю, что продолжать в том же духе разумно, — в голосе Ватари проскальзывает упрек. Он стоит рядом с L, и вдвоем они наблюдают за подозреваемым через пуленепробиваемое стекло в стене его камеры. Допрос — преднамеренный вуайеризм, неважно, насколько справедливо он проводится, ведь следователи всегда наблюдают за осужденными без их ведома. Ватари уже видел это раньше: он доставлял подозреваемых и всегда находился по эту сторону стекла.

Но теперь Ватари наблюдает за тем, как L изумленно глазеет на камеру, словно видит что-то недоступное простым смертным. А связанный заключенный, Лайт, смотрит на стену со странным выражением лица, словно это знание открыто и ему.

L молча прикусывает большой палец — видимо, помощник по расследованиям в его список приоритетов не входит — и отвечает через минуту.

— Мне ничто не мешает оставить его, — растерянно произносит он.

Ватари прочищает горло.

— Начальнику полиции Ягами потребуется информация о его сыне. Если ты планируешь его казнить, мне нужно будет сообщить отцу о его смерти.

— Разумеется, я планирую его казнить, — отвечает L. — Но пока не могу. Я еще не получил все, что хотел.

— Ты до сих пор не добился признания, — голос Ватари строг, но лишь самую малость.

Но L не слушает. Ягами пошевелился, и этого достаточно, чтобы не обращать внимания ни на что другое. Лоб L прижат к стеклу, ладони напряжены, словно он держит в руках разгадку дела Киры, и если отпустит, то картинка неминуемо разобьется вдребезги.

***

— Я мог бы казнить тебя прямо сейчас, — объявляет L, но не затем, чтобы напугать Лайта — они оба знают, что он не сможет побороть отчаянное стремление получить столь желанный ответ, — а из любопытства. Он всего лишь хочет увидеть реакцию. Хочет узнать Ягами Лайта.

(А разве можно узнать кого-то лучше, чем в отражении смерти?)

— Тогда мы разные, — приходит ответ. Уставший и тихий, как лебедь, который слишком много времени провел в клетке, Лайт по-прежнему заставляет себя сидеть прямо и смотреть в лицо смерти, на L. Даже с завязанными плотной тканью глазами он словно разрывает своего врага на кусочки, вгрызаясь в его лицо до тех пор, пока не увидит мозг того, кто всегда от него ускользает. — У меня нет возможности тебя казнить.

L касается пальцем губ и понимает, что это не ложь. Те мягкие, сухие слова кажутся слишком правдоподобными, слишком похожими на осведомленность. Они подходят друг другу, как детали паззла. Хотя — конечно, Кире нужно знать имя и лицо, чтобы убить, а ни того, ни другого Лайт не знает, — здесь есть еще кое-что, или же много чего, что делает L ближе.

Он ловко становится на кровать и приседает на ступни Лайта. Самое время изучить тело Лайта — как он напрягается и ерзает, беспомощный, ощущая своего палача рядом.

— Если бы ты мог, ты бы это сделал?

— Я не убийца.

— Каждый человек станет убийцей при определенных обстоятельствах, — отрицает L. Он наклоняется ближе, кусая ноготь. — Пожалуйста, предположи — гипотетически, — что ты и в самом деле Кира. Ты бы убил меня?

Лайт действительно смеется. Впервые видеокамеры L запишут это явление, даром что этот смех резкий и усталый.

— Твои методы допроса бессмысленны, если ты хочешь добиться моего участия в игре, где ты притворяешься, что добываешь улики против меня.

Теперь уже губы L изгибаются в улыбке.

— Ты избегаешь этого вопроса, потому что не хочешь ответить «да», или же боишься сказать «нет»?

— Я бы убил тебя за один удар сердца.

***

— Тебе бы потребовалось сорок ударов сердца, — рассуждает Рюук, словно это может оказаться полезным. — Если ты напишешь имя этого парня в Тетради Смерти, он еще сорок секунд не умрет. Помнишь?

Лайт уже это знает, и ему хочется придушить чертова шинигами за все хорошее. Хочется заорать не своим голосом, что он не намерен говорить L о том, что убьет его за «сорок ударов сердца» — и кроме того, будь у него возможность, он бы прикончил его голыми руками. Почему Рюук так счастлив, Лайт сказать не может. Возможно, он нашел кучу яблок, или же происходящего здесь насилия достаточно, чтобы утолить даже его голод.

— Да... У Ягами-куна есть все основания желать мне смерти, — размышляет L.

— А что если бы я его убил? — думает шинигами, его голос звучит так же близко, как и голос L. Рюук позади Лайта — может быть, стоит в изголовье кровати, к которой тот привязан. — Я не собираюсь, но что если я бы это сделал? Ты бы меня точно полюбил, верно?

_Если L умрет сейчас, я стану единственным подозреваемым._

— Или же... — говорит Рюук, не то чтобы поддразнивая: для шинигами дразнить кого-то слишком эгоистично. Это просто нездоровое любопытство создания, облекающего в слова все испытываемое им удовольствие. — Или же я мог бы записать твое имя в свою тетрадь и убить тебя.

Смерть впереди, смерть позади, вокруг Лайта один сплошной _memento mori_. Но он не умрет, он знает, что не умрет, пока не выполнит то, чего ждут его палачи, и он намерен оставить их ни с чем. Поэтому в ответ он улыбается: не от счастья, а оттого, что ему нужно заставить их волноваться, заставить зависеть от его мыслей.

***

О чем он думает? Ему нужно знать, о чем он думает, но он не может увидеть его глаз. Глаза — зеркало души — сейчас ему недоступны.

И это сводит L с ума.

***

Убеждение — это игра, а игра является игрой до тех пор, пока кому-то не станет больно. Но если убеждение — это боль, то где же игра?

— У тебя нет доказательств, — говорит Лайт, когда к нему возвращается осознание того, что, похоже, он в том же месте, где раньше встречался с L. Он знает, что L тоже здесь, но это все, что ему известно, а ему так необходимо узнать больше. — Держу пари, тебя это просто убивает, верно?

— У меня есть доказательства, — отвечает L прямо перед ним. Кровать прогибается, и Лайт ощущает теплую ступню у своего колена. Как будто этот человек присел на кровать рядом с его ногой. — У меня есть ты.

— Пока ты не решишь проблему, твои выводы не станут ответом.

Ощутив мягкий выдох, Лайт резко поворачивает голову на звук голоса, гадая, улыбается ли L.

— С тех пор как я тебя похитил, убийств больше не было, Ягами-кун.

Это было неправдой. _Конечно, были, были_. Лайт удивлен, как легко эти обличающие слова готовы сорваться с языка и опровергнуть то, что сказал L. Он не знает, сколько времени находится здесь, но он намеренно указывал время смерти для преступников на двадцать один день вперед — максимальное значение времени для Тетради Смерти. Поэтому, даже без Тетради, у него оставалась отсрочка до трех недель, прежде чем его исчезновение укажет на его вину. И даже тогда доказательства не будут иметь силы.

— Удивлен? — спрашивает L, и Лайт понимает, что тот наклоняется вперед, потому что чужое дыхание на лице становится все явственней. L, Дьявол, Игрок, он так близко, и Лайт думает, что сойдет с ума, если уже не сошел.

— Я ничего про это не знаю! — Лайт дергается в отчаянной попытке вернуть самообладание. И, намного слабее: — Просто отпусти меня...

— На самом деле, я солгал, — спокойно и мягко, как лев, загонявший в угол добычу и увидевший лишь одну помеху — как бы лучше разорвать глотку своей жертве. — Сердечные приступы еще не прекратились.

— Тогда я не могу быть убийцей.

— Любопытно, однако, как ты можешь не только убивать, но еще и контролировать время, когда должна умереть жертва. Двенадцатого декабря прошлого года, даже когда ты был в школе или спал, ты ухитрялся убивать по преступнику за час, каждый час. Что означает, что ты планируешь убийство заранее.

Напустив на лицо выражение апатии, Лайт скрывает накатившее сожаление. Он сделал это после того, как полиция сообщила, что Кирой может быть ученик старшей школы. Это было попыткой не опровергнуть ту теорию, а подтвердить его связь с японской полицией, так что L был бы вынужден проводить расследование в одиночку, в то время как японская полиция прекратила бы ему доверять. Со временем Лайт смог бы выманить L, как кролика из норы.

И вот он здесь.

— Ни один из умерших не является новым преступником, — задумчиво продолжает L. Ближе, ближе, его теплый голос уже у носа Лайта. — Имена и лица всех их передавали в новостях по телевидению или в Интернете до того, как ты оказался в плену.

Убедительно. _Конечно, неубедительно_. Лайт знает это, напоминает себе об этом и знает, что L тоже должен это знать.

— Но как, Лайт? — то, что он использует неформальное обращение по имени, очень похоже на желание, на вожделение. — Как ты это делаешь?

L прямо здесь, этот человек, эта загадка, это реальное присутствие нереальной мужественности. Прямо перед его лицом, как простой смертный, но со скованными и прикрепленными к металлической спинке кровати запястьями Лайт не может дотронуться до него. Он не может его увидеть. Как Бог, L неуловим, и L — угроза. L перед ним, и он наблюдает.

Но правда в том, что L тоже не может видеть Лайта.

Когда Лайт опускает голову, преследователь прикладывает руку к его подбородку и снова поднимает его. Его руки прохладные, под кожей ощущается биение пульса. Ладонь задерживается на мгновение, держа его лицо так, словно они могут заглянуть друг другу в глаза и найти там ответы, за которые оба смогли бы убить.

— Просто признайся мне, — бормочет L. — Просто скажи мне, что ты Кира...

_Просто признайся мне. Просто назови мне свое имя._

«Вся ирония, — размышляет Лайт, — в том, что мы так близки, но можем умереть прежде, чем докопаемся до истины». Они сами ослепили себя, за что себя же и ненавидят. Лайт жаждет мыслей L, а L жаждет мыслей Лайта, и разница лишь в том, что Лайт — заключенный и Бог, и он знает только себя. Он знает, что несвободен и не может освободиться с помощью ненависти или отчаяния. Он не может бороться с L, не может порвать его лицо на кусочки, пока не доберется до пульсирующего, постоянно ускользающего от него мозга.

Он не может познать L. Не так.

Лицо L в точности там, где он и определил по шорохам передвижения. Его губы там, куда привела его цепочка выдохов. Лайт тянется ближе, чтобы столкнуться с ним, и L, удивившись, приоткрывает рот. Его рот теплый, как Лайт и предполагал, теплый и человеческий, и — о да! — такой живой, что он пропихивает язык внутрь. Цепи не натягиваются, даже когда Лайт целует задохнувшегося L, потому что он не отходит далеко.

L остается безучастным — наверное, от удивления — в течение нескольких секунд. Его ладонь по-прежнему прижата к щеке Лайта, и в этом чувствуется какое-то странное спокойствие, но Лайт не знает, как это истолковать. Конечно, время, необходимое, чтобы застать L врасплох, уже закончилось, и теперь Лайт начинает подозревать, что L, возможно, не против поцелуя.

Через какое-то время Лайту перестает хватать дыхания, а от участившегося сердцебиения начинает кружиться голова. Силы, которые он вложил в это действие, постепенно покидают его. Когда поцелуй ослабевает, L отталкивает от себя Лайта, и тот быстро глотает ртом воздух.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — удивленно спрашивает L спустя какое-то мгновение, вглядываясь в Лайта.

— Да, это странно, — соглашается Лайт. В голове проясняется, и он решает опуститься на жесткий матрас, позволяя себе не отвечать на вопросы об этом или о других действиях, вместо этого слушая, что скажет его враг.

L недоволен.

— Это весьма необычно. Почему ты это сделал?

L заинтересованно смотрит на пленника, но тот сохраняет безмолвие. Очень скоро L встает с кровати и спрашивает еще раз, но уже более безразличным тоном, что звучит довольно фальшиво, как если бы величайший ум этого детектива пытался дать ему понять, что он, конечно же, не мог и не доставил ему неудобств. Потом звучит мягкий удар ступней о пол — L с легкостью встал на ноги — и тяжелый звук закрывшейся двери — примерно в десяти шагах; определенно, Лайт находится в чем-то вроде камеры — так как она заскрипела, закрываясь.

Лайт спрашивает себя, не является ли L просто неуклюжим человеком с громким званием.

***

«Улучшенные методы допроса» (как якобы политкорректная — или как минимум деликатная — формулировка описывала эти действия) никогда особо не беспокоили L: он часто прибегал к ним и всегда добивался желаемых результатов. Было бы особенно нерационально бросать все из-за досадного чувства вины. Не в том случае, если подозрения L — не просто подозрения, а ведь L никогда не ошибается. Помимо этого, учитывая жестокость преступлений, — а L расследует лишь самые жестокие случаи, — он не видит смысла волноваться, потому что эти люди действительно заслужили то, что с ними происходит, тысячу раз заслужили. Однако это вовсе не значит, что L получает хоть какое-нибудь извращенное удовольствие от своих поступков: напротив, чаще всего его состояние близко к апатии. Единственное наслаждение, которое он получает от своей работы, - это удовлетворение от разгаданной загадки, которой никто не осмелился бы даже заняться.

Все эти факты не дают объяснения внезапной грусти, мучающей L, пока он наблюдает на мониторе компьютера за тем, как Джозеф Андерсон продолжает очередную сессию «улучшенного допроса». Не может быть, чтобы L чувствовал вину, конечно, это не вина, ведь убийства Киры — результат дьявольской силы в руках незрелого юнца, которому наскучила мирная жизнь, и он вступил на путь безжалостных преступлений. Лайт Ягами заслуживает смертной казни, а Интерпол заслуживает сведений о настоящей мощи Киры, для того чтобы предотвратить подобную трагедию в будущем.

Но L стискивает зубы и обхватывает руками колени, пока Андерсон бьет Лайта в челюсть, оставляя вскрикнувшего от боли пленника с окровавленными губами — губами, касавшимися его собственных.

— Ватари, — вдруг зовет L, вырываясь из болезненного оцепенения, которое вселила в него ужасная картина происходящего. Он зовет Ватари через двустороннюю связь, пока его помощник выходит из камеры Лайта.

С этого времени Ватари тщательно просматривает записи допроса, чтобы убедиться, что все меры предосторожности соблюдены и Андерсон не зашел слишком далеко. В течение секунды он вытаскивает коммуникатор. Потом ему приходится отвлечься на мгновение, когда Андерсон бьет Лайта в живот.

— Да, в чем дело?

L грызет ноготь, наблюдая за той же сценой, и глубоко кусает собственную кожу, в то время как Лайт вздрагивает.

— Пожалуйста, прерви эту сессию. Ягами понимает, что мы его не убьем и просто провоцируем на демонстрацию силы. Раньше это не срабатывало.

— Насколько я понимаю, мы работаем над гипотезой, что этот мальчик либо хорошо разбирается в издевательствах, либо ему очень мешает усталость, — отвечает Ватари, доставая второй коммуникатор, чтобы связаться с Андерсоном.

— Ему может мешать что угодно, — отзывается L, смутно гадая, прав ли он или уже принял решение, а теперь просто нерационально упрямится. — Если стрессовая обстановка лишит его возможности что-то сделать, то мы можем добиться результатов, позволив ему рассказать нам, как он это делает, и опробовать этот метод позже.

Ватари не возражает: в таких случаях он уважает мнение L. L спокойно наблюдает и слушает, как Ватари продолжает обсуждать изменения в плане с техасцем. Андерсон уступает только после серии жалоб и ругательств, из-за чего L очень хочется вернуть его в американскую тюрьму. Запястья Лайта скованы за спиной, колени зафиксированы кожаным ремнем, глаза завязаны, и тугой ремешок стягивает его затылок и подбородок в целях безопасности. Отпустив Андерсона, Ватари заходит в помещение, чтобы осмотреть нанесенный подозреваемому ущерб. Они никогда не стремились сломать кости, и, конечно, не хотели добиться травм головы, и L уже понял, что выбрать Андерсона для допроса было далеко не лучшим вариантом.

Когда Андерсона уже надежно охраняют (увидеть его лицо не позволили бы даже человеку на пороге смерти), L спускается вниз на лифте и проходит через закодированные двери, пока не встречает Ватари около камеры Лайта. В руках у Ватари мокрая тряпка и перекись водорода, но он заверяет L, что самые худшие раны — всего лишь синяки и царапины.

L входит в камеру и запирает дверь. Лайт лежит на полу, и с первого взгляда кажется, что он заснул. Но Лайт поворачивает голову к двери и после небольшой борьбы с ремнями садится. Несколько минут Лайт сидит, а L стоит, словно между ними какая-то стена, барьер, ограждающий обоих от всего, кроме осознания, что они здесь.

— L? — зовет наконец Лайт, усталым голосом нарушая тишину.

Хмурясь, L засовывает руки в карманы и подходит ближе, наконец удобно располагаясь рядом.

— Впечатляет, Ягами-кун: ты знал, что это я.

— Ты всегда там стоишь и смотришь на меня, до того как начать разговор, — почти терпеливо объясняет Лайт. — Любой другой сразу принимается за дело, не так ли?

Этот ответ наводит L на несколько мыслей. C одной стороны, он чувствует себя уязвимым, даже перед этим заключенным, никогда раньше не обращавшим на него внимания, а с другой — он заинтригован. Он приближается к Лайту и наклоняется вперед, изучая черты лица, не прикрытые повязкой.

— Ты начинаешь весьма хорошо меня узнавать.

Разбитые губы Лайта изгибаются — не совсем в улыбке, но выражая окружающую обоих иронию. L пытается представить, как сейчас может выглядеть оставшаяся часть его лица, судя по видеозаписям с камер наблюдения и фотографий, которые он приобрел, но образ ускользает от него.

— Тебя это пугает, L? — мягко осведомляется Лайт одновременно усталым и расчетливым тоном.

— Почему ты так говоришь? — удивленно спрашивает L.

— Потому что ты не хочешь, чтобы кто-либо узнал тебя, — Лайт не получает ответа на свое утверждение — эта маленькая победа греет его — и продолжает: — Это нарушает твою безопасность. Особенно, если я Кира.

Немного подвинувшись, L вяло отмечает:

— Ты и есть Кира, Ягами-кун, давай не будем говорить гипотетически.

— Кира тоже тебя пугает, — предполагает Лайт. Он вновь принимает молчание за согласие, и его лицо смягчается. Последнее, чего ожидает L, — этого нежного выражения лица, выражения сочувствия и симпатии, заставляющего его надеяться, что вся жестокость концентрируется в завязанных глазах. — Кира пугает тебя, ведь ты предпочитаешь знать и понимать, а встреча с загадкой причиняет тебе неудобства.

L теребит рваный край джинсов, внимательно слушая, что говорит его подозреваемый.

— Любопытно. Ты осознаешь, что я детектив, так естественно; неужели я не подхожу для решения загадок?

— Это поднимает тебя на вершину мира — разрушить загадку, упростив ее так, чтобы она стала понятной для тебя, — продолжает говорить Лайт. — Так что естественно, что ты преследуешь Киру, даже осознавая, что он может убить тебя, ведь возможность победы так желанна...

L поднимает лицо от ткани на коленях и останавливает взгляд на лице Лайта, приоткрыв рот. Потом очень быстро говорит:

— Я привел тебя сюда не для того, чтобы говорить обо мне. Здесь мы должны говорить о тебе.

Лайт смеется — по крайней мере, это похоже на смешок, болезненный выдох, не лишенный мягкой веселости.

— Не надо сразу защищаться, я просто предположил. Я ведь почти попал «в яблочко»?

— Если тебе нравится играть в угадайку, тогда, пожалуй, теперь моя очередь, — заявляет L, прочистив горло и прояснив ум. — Вместо того чтобы думать, почему я L, как насчет того, почему ты — Кира? Я очень тщательно просмотрел собранные о тебе данные, и предельно ясно, что ты весьма сообразительный молодой человек. Тем не менее, я не могу не спросить себя, с чего бы такому умному парню делать что-то столь глупое и откровенно опасное, рискуя быть арестованным, как ты теперь очень хорошо понимаешь...

Лайт на это никак не реагирует. Даже наоборот, он словно и не обратил внимания, хотя это трудно понять наверняка, если учесть, что судить можно только по его носу и губам.

— Однако я не считаю, что подростки всегда поступают соизмеримо с их умственными способностями, — продолжает L, не обращая внимания на равнодушное молчание. — По сути, я готов предположить, что ты мог стать Кирой исключительно ввиду характерного стремления к приключениям, которое люди твоего возраста часто проявляют. Твой отец — шеф полиции. Я знаю его, и он очень благородный человек — возможно, ты думал сымитировать его героизм. Но более того...

L подбирается ближе к Лайту, и, когда Лайт слышит рядом шум, он поворачивается навстречу. L очень внимательно изучает его лицо, прежде чем сказать:

— Более того, ты настолько безупречен для своей жизни — и, зная это, ты решил сделать что-нибудь грандиозное, чтобы весь мир пал к твоим ногам. Нет, предельно ясно, почему ты мог стать Кирой, но гораздо больше меня интересует...

— Но твои доводы не действуют, — перебивает Лайт. — Характеристика, которую ты только что дал, подходит ко многим ученикам старшей школы, вкупе с высокомерием, идеализмом и жаждой развлечений. В данный момент, однако, моя основная цель — хорошо сдать выпускные экзамены и поступить в хороший университет. До того как меня похитили, пытали и угрожали казнью.

— Если бы это было твоей основной целью, возможно, тебе следовало бы играть в сборной по теннису в свободное время — вместо массовых убийств. Это не то, что подошло бы в качестве факультатива для твоей школьной характеристики.

— Послушай меня, — рявкает Лайт, наклоняясь вперед. — Я — не Кира. Я не знаю, что там происходит, но Кира будет продолжать убивать...

— Как?

— Не знаю! — отчаянно, возможно, слишком отчаянно. Восклицание прорывается сквозь напряжение, намеренно или нет выдавая испуг Лайта. Конечно, Кира он или нет, у него есть причины бояться. Сейчас L нужно добиться именно такой реакции. Но, словно силясь испортить ему всю выгоду, Лайт берет себя в руки:

— Мой отец знает, что ты здесь творишь?

— Нет, — прямо отвечает L после короткой борьбы между правдой и необходимостью. — В целях поддержания секретности моей работы, не так много людей знает о твоем заключении. Конечно, твоя казнь будет записана и разослана по всем детективным агентствам мира, чтобы каждый понял, что этот мнимый бог — всего лишь смертный.

Взволнованный, Лайт отворачивается.

— Не жди сострадания после всего, что сотворил. Хотя, возможно... — медленно говорит L, стараясь тщательно выбирать слова, но видя, что они срываются с языка сами по себе. Он касается тыльной стороной ладони щеки Лайта, наклоняя его голову к себе, чтобы увидеть его и рассмотреть малейшую дрожь. — ...Если ты будешь сотрудничать, то сможешь попросить о снисхождении в суде.

— ...С кем? С _тобой_?

— Да, — утверждает L, приближаясь. Он решил держаться на расстоянии из-за предыдущих действий, но это становится невозможно. В этом человеке неуместно все, от чего ему нужно держаться подальше: он чувствует воздух в горле Лайта, насыщающий кислородом его мозг, который мог бы однажды покориться ему. Скоро, в какой-то момент, возможно, в любой момент. Победа, столь близкая, что до нее можно дотронуться.

— Я не собираюсь называть себя Кирой, если я — не он, — внезапно усмехается Лайт. — Кроме того, я думаю, ты тот еще лжец.

L предугадывает его реакцию, так что ответ уже не важен. Когда L целует Лайта, губы того сухие, как наждачная бумага: это из-за сильного обезвоживания. Из любопытства L лижет их, увлажняя и одновременно слизывая вкус крови там, где кожа треснула от удара.

Если подумать, то это другой метод допроса — требующий ответа, который невозможно выразить словами.

***

L целуется так яростно, словно такой метод расследования был его идеей с самого начала; Лайту любопытно, не зашел ли он слишком далеко. Но он больше ничего не может сделать, да и не хочет. Он ничего не ожидал, он с головой погрузился в тайну, но важнее всего не сойти с ума в попытке казаться безучастным.

Или, возможно, он уже безумен.

***

— Я этого не одобряю, Лоулайт, — четко и жестко произносит Ватари. Он всегда за всем следит через камеры, и L не видит причин запрещать ему это. Ватари знал, как расследуются подобные дела, но позволял очень и очень многое; даже L признает, что этот случай совершенно отличается от всего, что было ранее. — Эти взаимодействия не просто неуместны, но и пагубны для нашего расследования.

— Это интересно, — равнодушно, но честно отвечает L. — Я постоянно узнаю больше о том, кто же такой Ягами Лайт.

— Ты переходишь границы между тобой и заключенным, — Ватари продолжает отчитывать его. — Ты уверен, что все еще являешься следователем?

_Ты уверен, что все еще являешься следователем?_

_Ты уверен, что все еще являешься следователем?_

L постоянно слышит эти слова, вновь спускаясь к Лайту; они стучат в его голове, словно барабанная дробь, слишком громко. Но он перестает обращать на это внимание — или же просто не хочет, — в любом случае, он не думает о том, что может сейчас проиграть.

***

Они высасывают бессловесные признания изо рта друг друга, но их глаза никогда не видят. Целовать кого-то, кого не можешь увидеть, чью душу не можешь разглядеть в радужке — это как заниматься любовью с образом. А когда образ — это тот, кто обещает тебя убить, то, возможно, ты занимаешься любовью с самоубийцей.

Иногда Лайт думает, что может смутно определять время по визитам L, ведь никто не скажет ему даты, не говоря уже о времени дня, а его собственные биологические часы уже давно вышли из строя (по крайней мере, ему так кажется). Но как тщательно бы он ни пытался определить время между визитами L, он никогда не получает неизменного результата. Нет никаких графиков — на самом деле жизнь L вращается вокруг жизни Лайта так же, как и жизнь Лайта вращается вокруг него.

Также никак нельзя узнать, почему же L участвует в этом. Сначала Лайт решился на это, отчасти чтобы сбить L с толку, отчасти чтобы унизить его и отчасти потому, что не мог сделать ничего другого. Но сейчас есть что-то, в чем он нуждается, о чем умоляет, прикасаясь к L, — что-то похожее на здравый смысл, на реальность в нереальном мире.

Иногда, возможно, лучше быть зацикленным на чем-то, когда ты ослеплен, — даже если это твой смертный приговор, — чем быть заключенным в темноте наедине с собой.

L... Он всегда начинает с вопроса, что может быть, а может и не быть отговоркой для того, чего он действительно хочет (Лайт не знает).

— Почему ты убиваешь их сердечными приступами?

Когда L близко и шепчет, Лайт поворачивает голову, чтобы заткнуть противника, и L никогда не жалуется. Он бормочет поощрения для признаний, он бормочет вызовы убить его, он называет его Кирой. Но он целует и ласкает, а Лайт отвечает — и, может быть, когда ты не видишь, невозможно сказать, что их любовь друг к другу — на самом деле ненависть, растущая с каждым часом, в течение которого они не получают того, чего хотят.

— Ай! — вскрикивает Лайт, когда руки L задевают чувствительный синяк.

— Извини, — исправляется L. Может, на какой-то короткий миг ему и правда жаль, ведь он не собирался причинять боль, судя по тому, как мягко он спускает брюки Лайта. Пульс Лайта учащается, и он думает, не нужно ли попросить L остановиться — он не знает, послушает ли его L, но думает, что да, — но ему так необходимо забыть одно и вспомнить другое.

И его сердце продолжает биться — так быстро, что иногда Лайт задумывается, не умрет ли он от сердечного приступа.

***

— Прекратите! Просто прекратите!

— Он преступник, и его можно остановить только смертью. Ведь так рассуждает Кира?

Сегодня нет места жалости, и с каждым разом становится все больнее. Лайт съеживается, прикрывая голову, но у него больше нет сил занимать оборонительную позицию. Как в сумерках надвигается ночь, так и он постепенно проигрывает, теряет все и не знает, как это остановить.

— Пожалуйста, — хрипит он.

— Убей его. Если это самозащита, можешь убить его.

Но Лайт не может — и это действительно хорошо, что не может, — но он хочет, хочет уступить, потому что достигает предела своих сил и, если L сам не придет к нему, может больше не выдержать. Он молится богам о помощи, хоть и не верит в них, но Кира — единственный бог, в которого Лайт верит, а сейчас Кира его не спасет.

***

— L, со мной только что связались по поводу кое-чего очень важного, — объявляет Ватари, входя в комнату с газетой в руках. — Вчера умерло четырнадцать новых преступников, и все они совершили преступления после того, как мы захватили Лайта Ягами. У десяти из них не было приводов в полицию до последних обвинений.

L проливает чай. Горячая жидкость проливается на пол, керамическая кружка с шумом разбивается на части, и чай разливается вокруг колес его крутящегося стула. Кубики сахара лежат на полу в окружении рассыпанных английских трав. L отворачивается от монитора и смотрит на Ватари.

— Девять из них находились в это время в тюрьме, и их смерти были записаны на камеры наблюдения. Об остальных рассказали после того, как их нашли, но детективы с места происшествия пришли к выводу, что они умерли приблизительно в то же время, что и остальные, — Ватари вздыхает, потирая переносицу. — Лайт Ягами не мог совершить эти преступления, потому что у него не было доступа к криминальным новостям.

— Ээээ... второй Кира.

— Или все тот же, — твердо возражает Ватари. — Не думаю, что будет рациональным по-прежнему полагать, что этот мальчик определенно виновен.

— Он виновен, — спорит L, чувствуя нарастающее отчаяние. — Я в этом ни капли не сомневаюсь, а я никогда раньше не ошибался.

В ответ Ватари бросает газету, которую держал, на колени L. Она приземляется, помявшись, и, повинуясь инстинкту, тот хватает ее, не давая соскользнуть, большим и указательным пальцем. На первой странице имя Киры написано крупной катаканой во всех заголовках, как обычно бывает, когда все более спорные газеты пишут статьи о мертвых.

— Если ты хочешь раскрыть это дело, то мы должны вернуться в Токио и снова работать вместе с японской полицией, — убеждает Ватари.

— Да... — соглашается L, лихорадочно соображая.

— Если ты хочешь держать Лайта в заключении, это можно устроить. Но вот что я тебе советую: перестань считать это первоочередной задачей.

— Уйди, пожалуйста, — отвечает L. — Мне нужно подумать.

L знает, что если убийства продолжились, то это не может быть Лайт. Все четырнадцать новых убийств произошли в Японии, что не обязательно подразумевает, но и, конечно, не исключает, что этот второй Кира тоже находится в этой стране. Возможно, что эту силу получают в Японии или даже в Токио — если ее, конечно, получают. Возможно даже, что Лайт не напрямую контролировал убийства или работал не один.

«Бесконечно много возможностей», — осознает L. Их вокруг бесконечность, а он ничего не добился. Он ничего не знает и не узнает до тех пор, пока не сможет раскрыть это дело.

***

После бесчисленных дней в подобных условиях силы Лайта, судя по всему, уже достигли своего предела. Когда L открывает дверь в камеру, он даже не садится на кровати: и так известно, кто пришел. Теперь Лайт бледен и весь покрыт синяками и кровоподтеками, и, когда L смотрит на него без какой-либо жалости, Лайт, кажется, тоже это осознает.

L помогает ему сесть, и Лайт стонет.

— Лайт Ягами, отвечай. Ты Кира?

— Н-нет, — Лайт отвечает вяло, словно во сне. Может, он спал, может, все еще спит, а может, пребывал в состоянии полусна все эти дни.

Но L не может позволить себе быть терпеливым.

— Ты Кира?

— Отпусти меня...

— Я хочу знать, Кира ли ты!

— Нет!

L не может определить, врет Лайт или нет. L слеп: он может узнать истину только из взгляда.

L касается щеки Лайта. Кончиками пальцев он задевает край повязки на глазах, и затем, так быстро, как бьется его сердце, отстегивает ремни.

— Что...

Какое-то мгновение повязка остается на месте только благодаря придерживающим ее пальцам. L нервно сглатывает и позволяет ей упасть.

L распахивает глаза. Впервые в жизни он видит лицо Лайта целиком, но от долгого пребывания в темноте глаза пленника стали чересчур чувствительными, и вспышка света ослепляет его. Резкая боль вызывает неудержимые слезы, и Лайт тотчас же пытается вытереть их плечом.

L нужно посмотреть в глаза Лайта, и он знает, что Лайт хочет увидеть его лицо. Он стирает прозрачные капли, проводя пальцем под каждой ресницей, ждет некоторое время... И ждет, и ждет, и ждет, чтобы увидеть Киру, но Лайт не открывает глаз.

— Посмотри на меня, Лайт-кун, — бормочет L, придерживая Лайта за затылок и впервые называя его по имени. — Пожалуйста, Лайт-кун, открой глаза и скажи мне, что ты не убийца.

Лайт наклоняется ближе, прислонившись к груди L, — движение настолько естественное, что L неосознанно обвивает руками его шею, притягивая Лайта к себе, и приподнимает его голову за подбородок, чтобы взглянуть в глаза. L не может оторвать взгляд от мягких контуров его лица. Подумать только, этот мальчик забрал жизни сотен людей еще прежде, чем закончил старшую школу. В своем роде он прекрасен, но его лицо словно спит — бездействующее, мертвое, пока глаза не откроются.

И Лайт их не открывает.

— Лайт-кун, — повторяет L. — Пожалуйста, открой глаза.

_Позволь мне увидеть, каков ты на самом деле. Позволь разгадать эту загадку._

Но Лайт оставляет глаза закрытыми. Он качает головой, одновременно показывая, что не собирается подчиниться, и пытаясь оттолкнуть руку L. Когда ему это удается, Лайт зарывается лицом в шею L.

L не двигается, только сейчас начиная осознавать, в какую извращенную игру с притворной любовью они с Кирой играют — с угрозой для жизни, все еще нависшей над обоими. «Быть может, это любовь, — с иронией думает он, — быть может, именно любовь Кира и использует как орудие убийства. Любовь семнадцатилетнего — слепую, невинную, и совершенно развращенную, какую взрослые быстро перерастают. И возможно, она как двусторонний меч: люди, полюбившие Лайта Ягами, умрут или будут страдать при господстве Киры — шутливый ответ от тех, кто не показал своих лиц».

— Свет все еще слишком яркий? — в конце концов спрашивает он.

— Верни повязку, — глухо произносит Лайт. — Я не собираюсь на тебя смотреть.

***

Он слышит, как L переводит дыхание, и понимает, что тот удивлен. Но как бы то ни было, Лайт упрямо утыкается L в плечо. Он уже принял решение.

— То, что ты хочешь посмотреть на меня, еще не значит, что ты Кира, — произносит L со странной интонацией — такой же, как и во время их первого поцелуя. Лайт научился различать малейшие изменения в его тоне, научился предвидеть действия L благодаря интонациям его голоса, и именно такой голос нужен ему сейчас. — Это естественно — хотеть увидеть лицо того, кто осознанно заставил тебя страдать.

Лайту хочется открыть глаза, Господи, ему хочется этого больше всего на свете. Даже если не ради взгляда на L, так для того, чтобы посмотреть, какого цвета клетка, в которой он заточен, какого размера, какая в ней дверь — своего рода свидетельство, что он не оказался в каком-то невероятном мире, как в детских сказках. Но если он откроет глаза — пусть даже самую малость, чтобы немного оглядеться, — то может не удержаться и продолжить смотреть по сторонам, и тогда камеры будут следить за каждым его движением.

Лайт не уверен, что рассуждает разумно, но думает, что, скорее всего, так и есть.

— Верни повязку, — повторяет Лайт уже более мягко. — Я не хочу смотреть на тебя.

L напрягается. Это так странно, но Лайт ощущает, что L напрягается совсем как обычный человек.

— Потому что правосудие слепо? — печально спрашивает L. Он притягивает к себе лицо Лайта и касается закрытых глаз ладонью, словно изображая ту преграду, что всегда разделяла их.

— Потому что... — начинает Лайт, все сильнее желая прочесть все детали личности L — ведь он так близко, стоит только открыть глаза. Лайт останавливает себя, понимая, что упускает свой шанс лишь из-за предположения, что, в конце концов, это сыграет ему на руку — ведь он не может ничего узнать в абсолютной темноте. Но дело не в знании. Знание — грех, который убьет его. Лайт нуждается в вере — вере, что однажды у него все же будет шанс увидеть этого человека, ставшего всей его жизнью.

_— Потому что, если я сейчас увижу твое лицо, ты никогда меня не отпустишь._

В ответ L не произносит ни слова. Вместо этого он медленно проводит рукой по лицу Лайта — касается глаз, закрывает нос и затем рот, словно хочет задушить его или заставить замолчать. Затем L опускает ладонь и касается пальцами нижней губы Лайта, размыкая губы, побуждая заговорить, но тот хранит молчание.

Наконец L встает. Лайт слышит движение, но проходит несколько минут, прежде чем L сдается. Он наблюдает, изучает, высчитывает, отчаянно пытается найти ответы. Но его стремление никогда не достигнет цели — Лайт убежден в этом.

«Однажды, — думает Лайт, — я увижу лицо L». Однако сегодня, если их глаза встретятся, либо L, либо Кира будут приговорены к смерти. Но, откинувшись на холодный бетон, Лайт уже представляет, как в их последнюю встречу уже L будет тем, кому придется закрыть глаза.

Рюук посмеивается, когда они остаются наедине — вернее, как предполагает Лайт, настолько наедине, насколько возможно в этом месте. Шинигами возвышается над ним, и Лайт практически ощущает тень, невидимую для человеческого глаза. Когтистая рука Рюука касается его лица в той же манере, что и L, но в отличие от L, его рука не теплая. И не живая.

— Я вижу его лицо, имя и продолжительность жизни, Лайт, это так интересно, — он убирает руку от лица Лайта, и, словно сообщая финал удачной шутки, добавляет: — И у тебя.

Шинигами продолжает смеяться, и хохот эхом отражается от бетонных стен.

_Надеюсь на свет после мрака._


End file.
